Tyrannosaur Doe
Tyrannosaur Doe is the mate of Tyrannosaur Buck and mother of Junior. Story Early life The Female Tyrannosaur was born sometime after or before the recreated dinosaurs on Isla Sornawere freed from captivity when Hurricane Clarissa. She and a male of her species had a son[1] in 1997. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) During the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997, the Female Tyrannosaur's son was taken from her by the InGen Hunterswhere they used him as bait to attract her partner. She and the Tyrannosaur Buck went to retrieve their captured son immediately after he had gone missing. One of the first things she did upon arriving in the InGen Hunters' encampment was flipping one of the Gatherers' Mercedes-Benz M-Class SUVs over the cliff the team parked on. She, along with her mate, then reveal themselves to the humans inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, and make a series of low growls and roars, indicating their presence is for their infant. After the infant had been returned to them, the pair put the young male in a safe place before returning to the trailers. Flipping the rear half of the accordioned vehicle upside down the two proceeded to smash the windshield of the vehicle and then push the rear trailer over the cliff, leaving it hanging hundreds of feet from the rocky shore below. Apparently satisfied with their work, the two leave. However, drawn by the sounds of Eddie Carr 's Mercedes SUV, the couple return and the Buck proceeded to dismantle the vehicle before lifting Eddie up and ripping him in half in a tug-of-war with the female before finally devouring him. Despite Eddie's death, the subsequent destruction of both trailers and the remaining SUV, the team were rescued by the InGen expedition team. Despite having her son returned her, she and the Buck continued to pursue the human visitors because they smelled the blood of their infant that had gotten on Dr. Sarah Harding's shirt when she was repairing his leg. She let her mate go first into the humans' camp, which caused the inhabitants to go into a mass panic. The Female Tyrannosaur then began to pursue the Hunters while they fled from the Buck, giving him more time to investigate. She kills the InGen Hunter known as Carter by crushing him with her right foot after he trips and lands in a puddle he sticks to the sole of her right foot he is still alive. As she continues walking she is unaware that he is still alive and he is eventually crushed to death as the Tyrannosaurus rex continues pursuing his fellow colleagues. She later finds Sarah, Nick Van Owen, Kelly Malcolm and Dr. Robert Burke behind a waterfall, trying to evade her. She sticks her head through and tries to eat them but cannot reach them on account of her large head. Though she soon kills Dr. Burke after he is scared by a snake slithering down his shirt and is dragged out and eaten by the female T. rex before she leaves, apparently satisfied with her meal. Her son and her mate were later captured by the Hunters she had fought against and were transported to San Diego, California. However, the Female Tyrannosaur was soon reunited with the two after the Tyrannosaur Buck broke loose from his cage inside the boat he was being transported in and caused havoc once he had arrived in the city, which led to the human residents returning them back to their home on Isla Sorna. Trivia *Tyrannosaur Doe makes her appearance in The Rex Family. * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Reptiles Category:Giants Category:Inhabitants of The Isle of Dino Category:Mothers